Pretty little victorious
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Trina goes missing, then a few months later they find her and she's dead, following that the gang gets a note from T & they think its Tori's sister, but Trina's gone, right? And what's up with the new girl Lillian Terrie?
1. The disappearance

_**Here is my new story!**_

_**There will be my OC in this (Lillian Terrie)**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Dont forget to check out my other new story Victorious: Secrets and give me some OC's for it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Tori's POV**_

Urgh! Trina's being so annoying!

"Trina if you dont like this movie go upstairs!" I say to my obnoxious sister

"I can't, you all would miss me" Trina says, actually believing that

"No we wouldn't" Lillian says while not looking at Trina just admiring the new pair of scissors she got

"We really wouldn't" Andre says, quickly

"No one likes you!" Jade screams angrily

"Well it's not like anyone ever liked you gank" Trina mutters walking away from us finally

"Suckfish!" Jade says back not looking bothered on the outside

Since then she has been trying to scare me and my friends all night!

We're watching a horror movie that has got Cat and Robbie cowering behind the sofa, me screaming at everything in it and has Lillian and Jade laughing at every death

We get halfway through the movie when we hear Trina scream

"Trina you are not going to scare us so stop trying!" I shout getting frustrated with her behaviour

"Tori I dont think she was faking" Robbie says

"Fine I will go check" I say getting up and running to Trina's room

I go in there and its empty, Trina's nowhere to be seen

"Trina?" I ask confused

"Hey Tori, what's up with Trina?" Cat asks as soon as I get back down

"She's not up there" I say looking behind the curtains

"She probably just trying to scare us Tori" Andre says still watching the TV

"No, she is not here!" I shout getting angry

"Who cares?" Lillian says chucking her scissors and catching them

"Yeah" Jade says agreeing with Lillian

"None of us liked that talentless witch anyway" Rex says, Robbie gasping at his comment

"Rex! That's rude!" Cat exclaims

"Better then what I was going to say" Rex says

_**The next chapter will be up tomorrow**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. I'm still here and I know everything

_**I know I meant to update this ages ago but I really couldn't think of anything.**_

_**But here it is now, hope you like it.**_

_**Dont forget to follow/favourite my story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(3 months later...)**

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

I haven't stopped crying since I got that call, the call from the police saying they found... They found Trina, her body, she dead.

My friends are here trying to help keep my mind off of Trina's death, but I couldn't care less what they have to say, I just want my sister back, I wanna apologies for every time I made her feel unwelcome and every time I've said something nasty about her, but I can't!

"How about we go to karaoke dokie to put our minds off all this just for tonight?" Cat suggests

"I dont know Cat" I say reluctantly

"Come on! Please!" Cat starts begging

"Fine" I say, not being able to say no to her when she does those puppy dog eyes

"Yay, so what about you guys?" Cat asks hopefully

A group of 'sure's and 'only cuz I have nothing better to do's being said

It takes us 7 minutes to get from my house to karaoke dokie.

A tall brunette waitress walks over to us to take our order

"Hello, May I take your order?" the waitress asks nicely

All the boys immediately say 'buffalo wings!' and I roll my eyes

After Jade and Cat have also said there order the waitress turns to me expectantly

"Nothing for me, thanks" I says politely

"You sure Tor?" Andre asks

"Yeah, I'm not really that hungry" I say quietly

_**Jade's POV**_

After we go back to Vega's house and watch a movie, I dread the thought of going back to my house, because it's late and I know my dad will be waiting there to catch me and lay a few punches on me.

I have never told anyone this but my dad is very abusive with me ever since my mum left him because he cheated on her, I live with my mum, but on Mondays and weekends I stay with my dad.

I never even told Beck when I was going out with him, but now that we've broken up I can't stay in Beck's RV any more on weekends.

The movies nowhere near finished but I'm already late and I'm gonna be in big trouble when I get back.

Its only 9 o'clock so if I go without a reason they will be suspicious, so I say the first thing to come to my mind

"I've got to go, I have a date" I say getting up and stuffing my phone in my new black and silver chain bag

"Anyone we know?" Cat asks curiously

"No, just someone I met online" I say, proud of my quick thinking

"Well be careful, there are a lot of freaks online" Robbie says, looking up from his huge pear pad

"Yeah and your one of them" I say, laughing on the inside at my own whit

"It's true Jade" Beck says in his warning voice

God I hate that voice!

"Guys, I'm sure Jade knows what she's doing, I mean it's just online dating, it's fun!" Cat says sticking up for me, but also sound a little shaky and like she is trying to hide something

"Yeah! I do it" Lillian says also sticking up for me

"See Cat and Lillian are fine with it and I really dont care what the rest of you think" I say getting into character and forgetting for a minute that I dont actually have a date to meet

I dont wait for anyone to reply and just slam the door behind me

When I get into my car my phone goes off and I have a text from someone

* * *

**To: Jade**

**From: T**

'_I'm still here and I know everything...'_

* * *

Who the hell sent me this?!

_**Cat's POV**_

I'm really worried about Jade, she's been acting really weird lately.

I can't let anyone know my secret though, they will hate me, no one knows this but I used to go on this dating site and I was talking to this guy called Evan, he started asking me about my friends and we ended up talking about Trina, I told him some stuff about her which I probably shouldn't have and I'm worried that she is dead because of me.

Suddenly all six of our phones go off.

We all read out the same text message at the same time

"I'm still here and I know everything..."

* * *

_**So who enjoyed reading this?**_

_**Well I hope you did because there is more to come.**_

_**Dont forget to review, follow and favourite this story and check out my others if you haven't already.**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Who is T?

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I am sorry I haven't updated in so long.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

Suddenly everyone's phones go off, including mine.

* * *

_**To- Tori**_

'_I'm still here and I know everything__'_

_**From- T**_

* * *

I read put the text message and everyone else says the same thing.

"I'm still here and I know everything"

"Who the hell is T?" Lillian asks aloud

"I dont know, the only person I know with that first letter in their name is Trina" I say, scrunching my face up in confusion, while trying to think of anyone I might know with the first letter T in their first name.

"But she's dead, how could she text us?" Cat asks frightenly, starting to shake

"You're all being ridiculous, Trina is dead, it's not her, it's probably someone trying to scare us" Beck says trying to reason with us

"Wait, we all got the same text right?" I say to everyone else

"Yeah" everyone says, nodding

"Well maybe Jade got the same text too" I suggest, I just hope that, like Beck said, it's just some stupid kid trying to freak us out

"I will text her" Lillian says grabbing her phone and texting Jade quickly with her long black nails

* * *

_**Jade's POV**_

When I get home, as expected my dad is sitting in his old armchair with a face like thunder.

"Jadelyn West! You were supposed to be here at 8 o clock, it is now-" my dad starts to say but I interrupt him

"It's 5 minutes past 8, I'm only 5 minutes late, get over it" I say, deciding to stick up for my self

Bad choice, my dad starts getting red in the face and pushes me into the wall, he starts to punch me in the face repeatedly until I collapse to the ground and then he starts kicking me till I cough up some blood, then he just spits on me and walks off.

I hear my phone go off, telling me I have got a message.

I pull myself along to my phone, but in the time it took to drag myself to my phone I had used up what little energy I had left and I pass out.

When I come to, I have a killer headache and all the lights are turned off.

I check my phone and it says its half past ten, I have been passed out for 2 and a half hours and I still feel exhausted.

I also check the message I got, it's from Lillian.

* * *

_**To- Jade**_

'_Hey J, did you happen to get a creepy text from someone called 'T'?'_

_**From- Lillian**_

* * *

**To- Lillian**

'yes, why?'

**From- Jade**

* * *

_**To- Jade**_

'_why has it took you so long to answer? I texted you like 2 hours ago!'_

_**From- Lillian**_

* * *

**To- Lillian**

'I was sleeping, relax!'

**From- Jade**

* * *

_**To- Jade**_

'_Meet me at Tori's house tomorrow at 2:00pm'_

_**From- Lillian**_

* * *

**To- Lillian**

'Ok, see you then'

**From- Jade**

* * *

Luckily I don't have school tomorrow, the only people I have to hide my bruises from are my friends.

I really don't have any energy to walk up the stairs to my bedroom so I just pass out on the floor.

* * *

_**That is it for now, I hope you liked it.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
